Marukaite Chikyuu
by arielxpeterpanshipper
Summary: Hi all! I will be posting all my Allies and Axis Marukaite Chikyuus (Its in two languages: Japanese first, then translated into English by me)
1. Italy Veneziano

**Marukaite Chikyuu 1**

**Italy**

Nee nee papa wain wo choudai  
>Nee nee mama nee nee mama<br>Mukashi ni tabeta boroneeze no  
>Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda<p>

Marukaite chikyuu  
>Marukaite chikyuu<br>Marukaite chikyuu  
>Boku Hetalia<p>

Marukaite chikyuu  
>Jitto mite chikyuu<br>Hyotto shite chikyuu  
>Boku Hetalia<p>

Aa hitofude de  
>Mieru subarashii sekai<br>Nagagutsu de kanpai da  
>Hetalia!<p>

("Ah~ Onaka suita. Ore... pasuta ga tabetai na~!")

Marukaite chikyuu  
>Marukaite chikyuu<br>Marukaite chikyuu  
>Boku Hetalia<p>

Marukaite chikyuu  
>Hatto shite chikyuu<br>Funzori kaette chikyuu  
>Boku Hetalia<p>

Aa hitoyude de  
>Nakeru shiawase no Recipe<br>("Men ha arudente da.")  
>Yume no CHAKKU zenkai da<br>Hetalia!

HEIHEI FRATELLO pasta wo choudai  
>Tsuide ni SORELLA yude toite kudasai<br>OIOI nonno hewa ga ee~ wa  
>HAIHAI BAMBINO (Boku no tama deshuka?)<p>

Guigui papa WAIN mo choudai  
>Nee nee mama nee nee mama<br>Mukashi ni tabeta BORONEEZE no  
>Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda!<p>

Hetalia!  
>Hetalia!<br>Hetare Hetalia!

Marukaite chikyuu  
>Marukaite chikyuu<br>Marukaite chikyuu  
>Boku Hetalia<p>

Aa hitofude de  
>Mieru subarashii sekai<br>Nagagutsu de kanpai da  
>Hetalia!<p>

Aa sekaijuu ni  
>Nemuru shiawase no Recipe<br>Nagagutsu de kanten da  
>Hetalia!<p>

**Translated:**

Hey hey papa, give me wine!  
>Hey hey mama, hey hey mama!<br>I can't forget the taste,  
>Of the bolognese I ate before!<p>

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>Draw a circle, there's Earth!<br>Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>I'm Hetalia!<p>

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>Looking closely, there's Earth!<br>Or maybe it's Earth?  
>I'm Hetalia!<p>

Ah, with just a stroke of paint,  
>A wonderful world can be seen<br>Let's have a toast with our boots!  
>Hetalia!<p>

("Ah, I'm hungry. I want to eat pasta!")

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>Draw a circle, there's Earth!<br>Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>I'm Hetalia!<p>

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>Suddenly, there's Earth!<br>Lie on your back, there's Earth!  
>I'm Hetalia!<p>

Ah, with just some boiling,  
>A recipe that will make you cry with joy<p>

("The noodles are al dente.")

The zipper of dreams is fully opened!  
>Hetalia!<p>

Hey, hey, fratello, give me pasta!  
>While you're at it, sorella, please boil it!<br>Oi, oi, nonno, peace is great  
>Yes, yes, bambino (is that for me?)<p>

Here, here, papa, give me wine  
>Hey, hey, mama, hey, hey, mama!<br>I can't forget the taste,  
>Of the bolognese I ate before!<p>

Hetalia  
>Hetalia<br>Useless Hetalia!

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>Draw a circle, there's Earth!<br>Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>I'm Hetalia!<p>

Ah, with just a stroke of paint,  
>A wonderful world can be seen<br>Let's have a toast with our boots!  
>Hetalia!<p>

Ah, throughout the world,  
>Sleeps the recipe of happiness<br>An exploration with our boots!  
>Hetalia!<p>

**FIN**


	2. Germany

**Marukaite Chikyuu 2**

**Germany**

Oi Oi Vati BIIRU wo choudai  
>Oi Oi Mutti Oi Oi Mutti<br>Mukashi ni kureta WURUSUTO no  
>Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda<p>

Marukaite chikyuu  
>Marukaite chikyuu<br>Marukaite chikyuu  
>Ore wa Doitsu<p>

Marukaite chikyuu  
>Jitto mite chikyuu<br>Hyotto shite chikyuu  
>Ore wa Doitsu<p>

Aa hitofude de  
>Mieru subarashii sekai<br>Asobi ni mo souji ni mo  
>Shinken da<p>

("Seikai no yakeru yastu nanka hottoite Kyou dake wa ore ga shuyaku da!")

Marukaite chikyuu  
>Marukaite chikyuu<br>Marukaite chikyuu  
>Ore wa Doitsu<p>

Marukaite chikyuu  
>Hatto shite chikyuu<br>Funzori kaette chikyuu  
>Ore wa Doitsu<p>

Aa hitoyude de  
>Nakeru shiawase no RESHIPI<br>("Yume wo choudume ni shite no sa")  
>Kuro-choshou fureba kanpeki da<br>Gekiu ma!

HEI HEI Bruder BIIRU wo choudai  
>Tsuide ni Schwester tsuide kurenaika<br>Oi Oi Opa Heiwa ga ichiban  
>Ii ko da Baby (Kimi no tame nimo da)<br>Oi Oi Vati CHIIZU mo choudai  
>Oi Oi Mutti Oi Oi Mutti<br>Mukashi ni kureta WURUSUTO no  
>Ano aji ga wasurerarenainda<br>Himitsu no shumi wa  
>KUUHEN tsukuri<br>"KUUHEN!...Otto, shikkei"

Marukaite chikyuu  
>Marukaite chikyuu<br>Marukaite chikyuu  
>Ore wa Doitsu<p>

Aa hitofude de  
>Mieru subarashii sekai<br>Asobi ni mo souji ni mo  
>Shinken da!<br>Aa sekaijuu ni  
>Nemuru shiawase no RESHIPI<br>GAIDO-hon katate ni michiri to  
>tanken da!<p>

"Ijou!"

**Translated:  
><strong>  
>Oi Oi Vati[1] give me a beer<br>Oi Oi Mutti[2] Oi Oi Mutti  
>I can't forget the flavor<br>of that wurst[3] I had before

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>Draw a circle, there's Earth!<br>Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>I'm Germany!<p>

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>Stare a while, there's Earth!<br>Should that happen to be Earth!  
>I'm Germany!<p>

Ah, a fabulous world,  
>that can be seen with a paintbrush<br>When I'm playing or cleaning up  
>I'm serious!<p>

("Don't worry about those troublesome guys,  
>at least for today, I'm the main character!")<p>

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>Draw a circle, there's Earth!<br>Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>I'm Germany!<p>

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>Step back, there's Earth!<br>Lie on your back, there's Earth!  
>I'm Germany!<p>

Ah, with one boil  
>a recipe that will make you cry with joy<br>("I've been dreaming of sausage.")  
>Some black pepper makes it perfect<br>It's delicious!

Hey Hey Bruder[4], get me a beer  
>After that, Schwester[5], get one for yourself<br>Oy Oy Opa[6], Peace is best  
>Good Boy Baby "It's for your sake."<br>Oy Oy Vati, get me some cheese too

Oy Oy Mutti Oy Oy Mutti  
>I can't forget the flavor<br>of that wurst I had before

My secret hobby is  
>baking Kuchen[7]!<br>"Kuchen! ... Oh, excuse me."

Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>Draw a circle, there's Earth!<br>Draw a circle, there's Earth!  
>I'm Germany!<p>

Ah, a fabulous world,  
>that can be seen with a paintbrush<br>When I'm playing or cleaning up  
>I'm serious!<p>

Ah, a sleeping recipe of joy in the world  
>With my guide book firmly in hand<br>We're on expedition!

"That's all!"

**FIN**


	3. Japan

**Marukaite Chikyuu3**

**Japan**

Saa saa Chichiue, oshyaku wa ikaga  
>Moshi moshi Hahaue, Moshi moshi Hahaue<br>Mukashi ni tabeta nikujaga no  
>Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no desu<p>

Maru kaite chikyuu  
>Maru kaite chikyuu<br>Maru kaite chikyuu  
>Nihon to moushimasu<p>

Marukaite chikyuu  
>Jitto mite chikyuu<br>Hyotto shite chikyuu  
>Nihon to moushimasu<p>

Aa hitofude de  
>Mieru subarashii sekai<br>Hakumai wa saikou da  
>Appare da!<p>

("Reigi resetsu wo omonjiru tsustumashiyakana watashi mo tamani wa youki na uta wo utau no sa")

Maru kaite chikyuu  
>Maru kaite chikyuu<br>Maru kaite chikyuu  
>Nihon to moushimasu<p>

Maru kaite chikyuu  
>Hatto shite chikyuu<br>Funzori kaette chikyuu  
>Nihon to moushimasu<p>

Aa hito nikomi de  
>Nakeru ofukuro no aji<br>("Shitataki ha hozome ga ii")  
>Haretara higasa zenkai de<br>kakuremi no!

Naa Naa aniue, maguro wo choudai  
>Tsuide ni aneue, wasabi wo oome ni<br>OIOI Ooji, heiwa wo chikaou  
>HAIHAI bouya (Souchi no tameni mo da)<br>Guigui Chichiue oshyaku ha ikaga

Moshi moshi Hahaue, Moshi moshi Hahaue  
>Mukashi ni tabeta nikujaga no<br>Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no desu

Kurashi no umami wa shunkashuutou

Maru kaite chikyuu  
>Maru kaite chikyuu<br>Maru kaite chikyuu  
>Nihon to moushimasu<p>

Aa hitofude de  
>Mieru subarashii sekai<br>Hakumai wa saikou da  
>Appare da!<p>

Aa sekaijuu ni  
>Nemuru shiawase no Recipe<br>Shoyuu ga areba anshin no  
>nagatabi da!<p>

**Translated:**

Come on Chichiue [1], would you like to have some sake?  
>Hello Hahaue[2], hello Hahaue,<br>I can't seem to forget the taste  
>Of that nikujaga[3] I ate so long ago<p>

Draw a circle, there's Earth  
>Draw a circle, there's Earth<br>Draw a circle, there's Earth  
>My name is Japan<p>

Draw a circle, there's Earth  
>Stare a while, there's Earth<br>Should that happen to be Earth  
>My name is Japan<p>

Ah, a fabulous world,  
>That can be seen with a paintbrush<br>White rice is the best!  
>It's utterly splendid!<p>

("While I emphasize modesty and courtesy,  
>someone humble like me can also sing cheerful songs.")<p>

Draw a circle, there's Earth  
>Draw a circle, there's Earth<br>Draw a circle, there's Earth  
>My name is Japan<p>

Draw a circle, there's Earth  
>Step back, there's Earth<br>Lie on your back, there's Earth  
>My name is Japan<p>

Ah, in just one stew  
>A mother's cooking moves you to tears<br>("Thin konnyaku[4] is better.")  
>On sunny days, I hide under<br>A parasol

Please Aniue , serve the tuna  
>After that, Aneue , I need more wasabi<br>Oi, oi, Ojii , let's make a pledge for peace  
>Yes, yes, you too, Bouya. "For its sake, you as well."<br>Come on Chichiue, Would you like to have more sake?

Hello Hahaue, hello Hahaue  
>I can't seem to forget the taste<br>Of that nikujaga I ate so long ago.

The savory flavors of life  
>Are found in all four seasons!<p>

Draw a circle, there's Earth  
>Draw a circle, there's Earth<br>Draw a circle, there's Earth  
>My name is Japan<p>

Ah, a fabulous world  
>that can be seen with a paintbrush<br>White rice is the best!  
>It's utterly splendid!<p>

Ah, a sleeping recipe of joy in the world  
>So long as there is soy sauce,<br>It'll be a peaceful trip!

**FIN**


End file.
